


everywhere i go, every smile i see

by rudeandginger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, There I Fixed It, soft nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeandginger/pseuds/rudeandginger
Summary: Season 5 is really annoying with the Kara-Lena schism. But what if...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter was going to be all it was. But then I kept getting ideas and now it's 27 pages of utter trash. You're welcome...?

Lena sobbed as she made her way out of Lex's secret lair. What he'd just told her rocked her world. Completely upended it. And she was devastated. Heartbroken. Alone and unwanted. She got in the car she'd used and unlocked her phone screen to send a text.

//Park? When I get back.//  
//Ok//

She drove in silence, only broken by the occasional hiccup she couldn't suppress.

Once she got home, she left the car in the building's garage, along with her phone. She took the elevator to the street level, but made sure it went all the way up to the penthouse level after she got off.

As she walked along the street, she maintained a stony silence. Once she walked into the thrift store, she picked out a full outfit, including socks and sneakers, and changed into it, leaving more than enough cash behind as well as every single item of clothing she'd had on, minus her bra and underwear.

She could feel herself slouching underneath the baggy hoodie, assuming the character of someone who would wear such a thing, along with the world's most boring straight-leg jeans and what she thought were Vans on her feet.

Once she reached the park, she walked over to the baseball field and stood in the middle of the outfield. Just standing there, hands in the hoodie pocket, looking at the stars. After a few moments, she sat down, still gazing upwards, deep in thought.

Then someone else sat down next to her. Someone in a similar outfit, but with a huge beanie on, covering their head and any hair they might have had.

"I did it," Lena whispered to the other person. "I did it."

"Did he believe you?" came the soft response.

"I'm sure he did. And I made sure to keep it up until I got out of my clothes in case they'd been bugged somehow."

"You're an amazing actress."

Lena turned her head to face her companion. "He's not dead. There's no way he hasn't already been revived somehow."

"And we will fight," came the soft voice again, shining blue eyes looking deeply into Lena's.

"I'm going to miss you," Lena whispered.

"It's going to be so rough," Kara whispered back. "And I don't want to, I -really- don't want to."

"I'm going to do a lot of horrible things, and they're going to have to be aimed at you." Lena bit her lip.

"And I'm going to have to pretend to believe it," Kara whispered. "My heart already hurts."

"But you're an amazing actress, too. You can do it."

"I just hope this will come to an end soon, so I don't have to miss the real you for too long."

"I'm going to have to toy with your emotions. I don't know how long I'll be able to, but I'm going to do as much as I can. For safety's sake."

"I'll try not to cry too much in front of you. I know you can't stand to see it."

"If I keep running the AI simulations over and over, I can desensitize for the duration. And they'll get ahold of the records somehow and see what I've been doing, so it'll look better."

"Give me at least one punch in the simulation, okay? For lying to you for so long."

Lena nodded. "I can do that. Because it isn't you."

Kara slipped her arm around Lena's shoulders. "I'm going to miss cuddling you."

Lena sighed heavily. "I think I'll miss that most of all."

"Before we part for Rao knows how long, one more thing?"

"Anything."

"I'm in love with you. I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

"Oh, darling. I've known that for awhile too. You wear your heart on your sleeve, -and- you're a bad liar. But believe me, I'm just as in love with you. I've been in love with you for so long. Which is why this is going to hurt so -damn- much after tonight."

"Kiss for good luck, then?"

"A promise of more. When this is all over."

Dark red lipstick met light pink lipgloss delicately, lovingly, afraid to spoil the last tender moment they'd have for a long time. Lena curled her arms around Kara's neck as Kara slipped her arms around Lena's waist, and they continued to kiss softly, caught in the fleeting moment under the bright, twinkling stars.

"I'll miss this," Lena sighed as she relaxed in Kara's arms, reclining but still safely held. "I have some absolutely crazy shit planned. Shortly. To make them think I cracked after he told me."

"I don't -want- to lie to my sister and everybody else," Kara sighed herself. "To keep them thinking you don't know and I still need to tell you."

"It keeps us both safe," Lena replied. "Them as well. It just keeps us all safe. Which is why we can't meet like this again til it's over."

"I just want to be with you, the real you, and be the real me." Kara's sigh was more of a scoff. "When do we get that?"

"If we're lucky, sooner rather than later." Lena nuzzled Kara's neck with her nose. "But we have to stay the course."

"You'll let me know if we can meet again before it's over, though?"

"If it's even remotely possible." Lena sat up. "I have to get back now, it's been too long. Kiss me again, for luck?"

"You are now and you will always be my hero, just so you know." Kara kissed her, trying not to let her newfound anxiety and desperation bleed through.

"See you when I see you...my love." Lena turned away before she got up. Kara's sad eyes could break anyone's hardened resolve.

"See you, my love." Kara dropped her head and waited for the footsteps to recede before she allowed herself to cry.

The months ahead would test them severely. But those few fleeting moments in the park with the most important declaration of all finally spoken would keep them both going in their secret heart of hearts. Lena loved Kara, and Kara loved Lena. And when it was all over, they would be together again.


	2. lex's journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, waaaaahhhhh. I wanted to write more about SuperCorp secret lovers.

It was much, much later that night when Kara finally got to the small thumb drive that Lena had slipped her when she delivered the journals. She pulled out the small laptop emblazoned with an L Corp logo that she'd had since Lena had given it to her with info she'd needed for a story two years ago, and turned it on (using battery). Using Lena's technology increased security, and any digital communication between them was highly dangerous. She inserted the drive into the correct port, and a document file popped up.

Darling Kara,

About the other night...wow. I didn't expect that. I know I was saying some very calculated stuff to you, but I didn't expect you to accidentally break right before the ceremony. At least it gave me a chance to hold you. But that emotion of mine? Was real. I let the Luthor in me crack, just a little. I didn't mean to get teary. I know it's hard on your heart when I cry. Forgive me? Your tears just made mine come out. I do hope your comms were on during that speech. It was a lot heavier than your actual coming out to me. Hope definitely heard it, and when she's hacked by our enemies, it will look good. Between your DEO comms and Hope's, I feel as if we will never be anything but scrutinized under a microscope for god knows how long.

What I asked you to do today is, of course, not innocent. But you are the only one who knows that. It's all according to plan. Trust me, darling. The phone I gave you is old enough that it won't be compromised. Only I know the number. Please don't call or text out on it for safety.

I need you to destroy the drive after you read this. If you can, destroy the device you plugged it into. I'll buy you a duplicate. If not, I understand, and will just hope it doesn't get hacked.

By the way, I love the new suit. I'll admit I had fantasies about sliding my hands under that cute little skirt, but I'm sure my animal brain will find a way to objectify you with pants too.

I love you, Kara. I am, and always will be

Yours Forever,  
LKL

Kara's tears spilled over again. She'd never cried so much in her life as she had the last few weeks. She missed her best friend, the love of her life, the moon to her sun. And she desperately, desperately wanted to kiss those sweet lips again. But Lena was right...they were always being watched in real time. The DEO always had an earpiece on her now, and she knew it contained a location tracker. She'd made sure the stupid device only recorded/transmitted from her when she wanted it to, but she couldn't turn off the tracker without arousing suspicion. She was working on a way to "accidentally" fry it during Supergirl fights so she could have moments of peace, but until then she was stuck. And of course, Hope was everpresent in Lena's home and lab. Lena had done the same thing as Kara, made sure the transmitter only talked to Hope when she wanted it to, but she also had to keep her shadowy overlords in mind and talk to the AI quite a bit.

Between their schedules and the monitoring, neither of them could say or do what they truly wished, especially around each other. And that hurt worse than kryptonite.

"I love you," Kara whispered to the screen. "I love you."

Then she closed the laptop and powered it down, taking both it and the drive to the nearest desert where a careful blast of heat vision vaporized them both.


	3. deo before mal's capture

Lena sighed as her pesky, pesky bladder could no longer be ignored. "Brainy, would you excuse me?"

Brainy nodded. "Of course, Lena."

Lena hurried to the nearest restroom. As soon as she took care of business, she could actually get back to -business-. They had almost perfected the projector. Well, Brainy had. All she had to do in order to keep the plan going was tweak the final variable. The inhibitors were already done. It would keep the team safe, and that was her first priority, puppetmasters be damned.

Lena was washing her hands when she heard the door open, close, and lock almost simultaneously. Her heart only had one beat to flutter in fear before Kara was behind her, blue-clad arms around her in a warm hug.

"Lena, Lena, I miss you, I love you, Lena," Kara chanted softly, like a prayer, next to Lena's ear.

"Well, hello to you too, my love," Lena sighed, hands creeping up to circle one of Kara's wrists.

"Everything hurts," Kara whimpered, nuzzling into Lena's hair. "I'd be okay if everyone I love wasn't at risk of -something-."

Lena watched Kara suppress a sob in the mirror. "I'm trying, darling. I'm trying my best to keep us all safe."

Kara laid the lightest of kisses just underneath Lena's ear. "I'm so glad you're with us."

"I'm so -tired-," Lena whimpered suddenly, surprising herself. But Kara's lips on her skin made her -weak-.

"I'm so sorry," Kara whispered, touching another feather-light kiss a little lower. "I'm so sorry, Lena."

"Such is the life we live." Lena tipped her head to the side to let Kara dust the rest of her neck with her lips.

"I want to whisk you away," Kara murmured against Lena's skin. "Where none of this can touch us. Where we're free to be ourselves."

"Hopefully the grand plan will reveal itself soon," Lena exhaled, letting her head loll as Kara's hand came up to cup her cheek.

"You don't know a timeframe yet?" Kara couldn't leave any trace on Lena's body that she'd been there, so she settled for brushing every inch of the neck she wished she could -devour- with her lips.

"No, darling, I only know what I'm supposed to accomplish, as quickly as possible." Lena closed her eyes.

"And you don't sleep," Kara replied, her voice hoarse.

"It's hard when I know you're out there but I can't call when I'd like."

"-Lena-!" Kara choked suddenly, laying her head on Lena's shoulder.

"Darling, Brainy will start to wonder," Lena said, hating herself for the reluctance.

Kara moved so she was facing Lena, holding her close. "Please. -Please-."

"What, love?" Lena blinked slowly. She knew, but she just wanted to -hear- Kara ask.

"One kiss?" Kara looked on the verge of tears. "I have to go fight."

Lena smiled softly, and leaned in, touching her lips to Kara's gently. She'd made a smudge-proof, transfer-proof lipstick long ago, but Brainy would spot any change the second she walked back in the door.

"I love you, Lena." Kara held her tears back.

"I love you, Kara. Now go save the world, Supergirl. Again."

Lena's sad smirk remained as the door made a small noise and unlocked itself.


	4. wherever it fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get a little hot in here...

Lena hugged Kara, in one of her uber-perky, we-are-still-friends-to-our-faces, carefully calculated moves. Her puppetmasters thought she was playing with Kara's mind, and Kara carefully monitored her own outward emotions to fit with the narrative of a confused, upset Supergirl.

"I have to go, you can see yourself out, right?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded, and Lena swished out, elegant and arrogant, playing her part. But she'd left a piece of paper in Kara's hand. Kara knew where to shift to in order to hide from any and all cameras in Lena's office, both evil and good, and she glanced down at the paper.

"In your collar--clumsy bug? Nope. Go thru desk papers, find next note&what DEO wants to see. Take both. ILU."

Kara stuffed the note in her pants pocket to destroy the second she could, and walked over to the desk, looking guilty and furtive as she shuffled the papers on Lena's desk. She didn't bother to put them back, it was all part of the game. Lena would "know" Kara had been through her papers, and the delicate tightrope they walked would continue.

She found the info the DEO wanted quickly. She kept looking, and then she saw a letter to Sam. A telltale sentence caught her eye. "Let's go for dim sum at that place near the Brooklyn Bridge we like next time I see you."

Anything Lena said or wrote that could be traced back to potstickers was a nod to Kara. This was the next note. She swept it up too and ran out, flying back to the DEO as soon as she could duck behind the building.

Kara dropped off the pertinent document but then went to the Fortress of Solitude after. It was the only place she truly felt safe anymore. She put her clothing carefully into a bag for travel, and a small electronic device, as promised, fell out of her shirt. It was about the size of a dime.

Kelex was not impressed. "Mistress, you have an electronic device with you that does not belong to you."

"In this bag?" Kara held it up.

"Correct. I will destroy it."

"DON'T YOU DARE."

"Override accepted."

Kara dug into the bag and pulled out the little device. "Are there any more devices on me besides this one?"

"Scan is negative."

"Thank you, that will be all."

Kara walked past the robot and went into her bedroom, tossing the bag of clothes on the bed. She'd have to remember them before she left.

Inside one of the drawers of her desk was a document of quite a few pages that she pulled out as she sat down. She laid it down, then put Lena's letter to Sam next to it, and then pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

The document was a complicated code that Lena had come up with, once both of them realized their stolen seconds and crumpled post-its weren't enough for either of them.

Kara missed Lena so much. The real Lena, not this actress who was trying to make everyone think they had shattered as friends. She missed Lena's real smile, her real laugh, hugging her without tense resistance. Also, the kisses they'd shared the night Lena shot Lex were burned into Kara's brain, a deep brand she never wanted to erase. They were truly, completely, and irrevocably in love with one another. It had taken them years to confess it, and at the worst time possible, but Kara carried Lena's love for her like an invisible banner, a cozy sweater wrapped around her, invincible armour around her heart. She knew Lena did the same. It kept them both from going insane while they lied to absolutely everyone in their lives to keep their loved ones safe and their enemies comfortable.

Kara began to translate, writing down the actual letter Lena had composed. Not for Sam, for her.

"It's harder and harder every day. I'm sorry you hear me crying a lot at night when you're flying. It's just so heavy some days. I hate having to lie and undermine the DEO. Anyway, the bug. It's not a bug, but it does contact me. Tap it, and it sends a pulse to mine. One tap is a hug. Two taps is I love you. Tap it rapidly and I'll know you're in trouble. It only works on this planet, I'm sorry, I can't bridge space yet. Try it out when you're done with this letter. Stay strong. I love you so much."

Kara fought back tears. But then she realized she was in the safety of the Fortress and she -could- cry. So she did, flinging herself on her bed and sobbing uncontrollably. She pressed the little device in her hand once.

Almost immediately, she felt two buzzes in her hand. It was silent, and the device never moved, but she still felt the vibration. She pressed it twice. One buzz came back in reply.

Kara flopped back, trying to stem her tears. Wherever she was, she could tell Lena she loved her. And a phantom hug was better than none at all. She pressed it again. It took a few seconds, but there was an answering buzz.

Then her burner phone buzzed, its noise sharp and unhappy compared with the little bug in her hand. She pulled it out and flipped it open, because only one person knew the number.

//Don't cry. :heart emoji://

Kara couldn't answer. She knew Lena created numbers and then destroyed them after each communication to stay safe. Any reply would go into the void. She pressed the hug bug twice. That's what she would call it, the hug bug.

Two buzzes came back.

Kara tucked the hug bug into the tiny pocket of her supersuit pants. She knew what she would do when she got home.

"Kelex. Note the device in my pants pocket."

"Noted, mistress."

"You will treat it as friendly from now on. It belongs to me."

"The device in your pocket is designated as your personal effect and friendly, mistress."

Kara flew home. She had some sewing to do.

The next time Lena saw Kara, they carried on normally, but Kara cleared her throat once, putting her hand to her chest on the right side, over her heart.

Lena felt two buzzes from the little bug that was a twin of Kara's in her pocket. She wanted to smile and cry all at once. She waited a moment, and then adjusted her shirt at her skirt waistband, pressing hers twice.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment in response, feeling the tiny buzz of Lena's love right next to her heart.

Lena vowed to have pockets sewn into all of her bras so that she could do the same.

Kara's burner phone buzzed at 2am. Since she slept with it next to her, she woke up instantly.

//Listen for me?//

Kara immediately focused in on the heartbeat she loved, and widened it just slightly. She could hear Lena's breath, and thusly her voice. She tapped the hug bug once.

Lena spoke in a whisper that would have barely been audible to someone three feet away. "You almost made me cry today. I miss you so much."

Kara tapped the bug twice and bit her lip hard.

"I'll keep mine next to my heart too."

Kara tapped it once.

"Are you doing okay? Tap once for yes, twice for no."

Kara thought about it. Then she closed her eyes and tapped twice.

"Me either. I miss your arms around me. I dream about you every night. I...I think about your hands on me when I'm lying here and...do you hear me when I...think?"

Kara tapped once. The breathy sighs and moans reminded her painfully of what she couldn't have and she had no idea when she -could-, but she committed them to memory anyway.

"Good. Do you think of me, too?"

Kara tapped once. She wished she could tap a thousand times. If she was alone at night, she soothed herself to thoughts of loving Lena, and if she needed tension release, she could think of nothing other than sheer, unbridled, happy physicality with Lena. At this point, she could probably write her own lesbian bodice-ripper with how often her thoughts got away with her. Loving Lena, worshipping her body with eager hands, willing tongue, and ever-hungry mouth...it was how Kara stayed sane. No matter what Lena said, what she did during the day, she was thinking of Kara at night, and Kara was thinking of her.

"Wish I could hear it. I feel like I'm in love with a ghost."

That wasn't a yes or no, so Kara didn't tap. But she felt that in her soul. Lena never looked at her with love anymore. It was too dangerous.

"I like that we can talk like this. Sort of."

Kara tapped once.

"I'm trying to find us another safe way to meet. There are eyes and ears everywhere beyond my apartment."

Kara sighed, and tapped once.

"Sometimes I'm scared they're in here, too. I don't sleep some nights because I'm ripping the place apart, searching."

Kara sighed again. The stress was too awful for her, but it was double, even triple for Lena, because of the number of double-crosses she was always running. Kara couldn't fathom how Lena kept it all straight, but there she was, doing brilliantly at it, pretending to crack and break in front of everyone so they'd think her weak and pity her, show their own weaknesses which she could then exploit.

"But I'm tired tonight. I just wanted to talk to you. I love you."

Kara wasn't sure how to tap, so she settled for once.

"I...I want to think about you, for a little bit. Do you...want to keep listening?"

Kara sent a long single tap.

"Oh, you're beautiful, darling...my darling..."

With that, Lena began breathing rhythmically, and Kara knew she was putting her hands on herself. As Lena's breaths turned into sighs which turned into moans, Kara couldn't help it. She slid her hands down her stomach and lower, working her own arousal quietly in time to Lena's. -Just imagine it's me, Lena...-

As Lena's moans became ever more strained, verging on needy gasps, Kara reached for the bug and tapped it twice.

"Love you too..." and as she gasped the final word, Lena came with a soft cry.

Kara bit her lip hard and sent herself over the edge with a few well-timed thrusts as well.

Lena just gasped, catching her breath, and Kara imagined her lying there, spent, hair in a messy halo around her head, eyes closed and satisfied.

"God...did you...as well?"

Kara tapped once.

"You told me you loved me, right? You weren't...saying no to me?"

Kara tapped once.

"I love you, I love you so much..."

Kara tapped twice.

"I...I think I can sleep now...but I want to stay with you..."

Kara tapped twice.

"That's 'no, go to sleep', isn't it?"

Kara tapped once.

"I've gotta work on something better for us to talk with..."

Kara tapped once. -I know you will, love. I know you will.-

"Good night, my love..."

Kara tapped once, waited a moment and tapped twice.

The bug buzzed twice in response. Kara smiled and closed her eyes. No matter what, they still had their hug bugs, and they still had love.


	5. before tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, here's the sinning, finally. I used Doyle Kryptonian here since that's what the SG writers seem to be using--any mistakes are mine, please correct them if you can.

It had been a long, hard, mentally exhausting week for Lena. She'd had to undermine the DEO and Supergirl with respect to Rip Roar and The Shadow, and having to play surface besties with the woman she loved to fool one set of puppetmasters, whom she was supposed to distrust and even hate according to the other puppetmasters, was both mentally and physically exhausting. It didn't help that Kara threw her desperate, longing gazes inside the DEO's confines, where she presumably knew where all the cameras were. Lena could only alter her expression in response slightly for safety, usually knitting her eyebrows in a faint worried look.

She ordered from the usual vegetarian cafe she liked once she was home, and flopped down in the nearest chair to sulk and decompress.

Far sooner than she'd thought possible, Hope chimed. "There is a delivery person in the elevator who has pressed the button for your floor."

"Thank you, Hope," Lena replied, getting up to ready herself at the door when the bell rang.

When she opened the door in response to the bell, desperate, burning blue eyes met hers as the bag was handed over.

"Go back down the hall to the elevator and wait for my buzz," Lena mouthed silently, astounded and overcome all at once, handing Kara the tip she'd prepared.

Kara nodded and pulled the ball cap with the delivery service's logo on it down over her eyes before she shuffled back off down the hall.

Lena shut the door and -ran- to the computer that monitored all her security cameras. She took a one minute clip of the empty hall before Kara had gotten off the elevator and set it to loop for two minutes, splicing it in so seamlessly that her watchers wouldn't notice a thing. She set Hope's input to mute and all her sensors on silent standby. Then she tapped the bug and walked back over to the door.

Kara was at the door seconds later, making the smallest sound against it with her fingernails. Lena ushered her in and shut the door, locking it all six ways she'd developed.

"Oh, -Rao-, Lena," Kara exhaled, almost a sob, and she pulled the ball cap off and Lena into her arms. "I can't take this, I can't take it anymore!"

Lena folded her arms around Kara and melted into the strong embrace. "It hurts, I know. Where are you supposed to be?"

"In my apartment. Or out walking. Or anywhere. I left my DEO earpiece at home," Kara gasped in between what sounded like sobs. "Bought these clothes from another thrift store so they aren't bugged. Only yours."

"I didn't put location tracking into it," Lena said softly. "Would have made it too big."

"So it really is just a hug bug," Kara replied.

"That's a cute name for it," Lena said, nuzzling into Kara's neck.

Kara gasped, and her hand flew to cradle to Lena's head gently. She -was- crying, Lena could feel her chest heaving. "Do that again, please."

Lena nuzzled again, adding a soft kiss. Kara was so soft and warm. "You smell good."

Kara sped them to the couch, Lena on her lap and wrapped safely in her arms. "Lena..."

"I'd say let's catch up, but..." Lena raised her head, Kara's hand falling to her shoulder. "No time." She turned Kara's face to her and kissed her, the gentle brush of lips rapidly turning into a hungry battle of who could get their pent-up feelings out faster.

As they kissed, Lena felt herself being laid back, pressed into the couch with Kara atop her and making no move to break, forcing Lena to relax and concentrate on breathing while kissing back.

"Please, please let me," Kara begged as her hand slid down Lena's side, still well within safe bounds.

"Take me, -take- me -now-," Lena breathed as best she could. There were times for lazy making out on the couch, yes. This stolen moment was -not- one of them.

Kara whimpered and tried to unbutton Lena's slacks with one hand, failing miserably with each frantic attempt.

"Rip it," Lena demanded, crossing her wrists behind Kara's neck, "rip all of it, don't wait!"

Kara whimpered into Lena's mouth and forced the slacks open, ripping them easily with the hand that wasn't still cradling Lena's head.

Lena reached up and took that wrist in her hand, pulling it out from underneath her and setting it firmly on her breast.

Kara's response was to rip Lena's shirt open, still kissing her senseless while Lena did her best to kiss back and hold on for dear life.

Being unable to rip clothing herself, especially from that angle, Lena did her best to haul Kara's shirt off over her head, and Kara paused for just a second to let her. Lena could only get as far as cupping Kara's breasts firmly before fingers found their way to her core and she cried out with desire.

"So wet," Kara mumbled against her lips, "how can you be so wet?"

"Denial's a hell of a drug," Lena growled as she bucked her hips -hard- against Kara's hand.

"Are we...too fast?" Kara breathed, even as she found her way further in.

"Fuck now, talk later," Lena ordered, and then cried out as Kara slipped inside her, pulling her head back down for more ridiculously sloppy, heated kisses.

Even though she wanted the amazing feeling of Kara everywhere to continue forever, Lena fell over the edge far sooner than she might have liked, almost smashing her mouth against Kara's in an effort to get even closer, tongue thrusting into Kara's mouth as deeply as Kara was thrusting into her.

"Fuck...fuck..." Lena panted as she came down from the high and Kara was amazingly, beautifully still inside her, blue eyes glazed over with the happiness of success.

"Lena...Rao...how did..." Kara looked so stunned, Lena couldn't help but cup her face gently.

"Too many nights just thinking of you," Lena whispered, rolling her hips, gently now, against Kara's hand. "Too many dreams of you doing just this to me. God, Kara, you could stay just like this forever and I'd be happy..."

Kara kissed her softly, lovingly. "You feel so perfect, my love."

"So do you, my sweet darling."

They laid like that for awhile, Lena letting the gentle pleasure course through her and Kara enjoying the glow of finally obtaining what she wanted so very, very badly, and how beautifully Lena responded with every tiny movement her fingers made.

"What about you?" Lena whispered. "Your turn, now?"

"I came when you did," Kara whispered back. "It just happened. You were so happy, and I was too, and..."

"May I?" At Kara's nod, Lena carefully unfastened Kara's ill-fitting jeans and slipped her own hand in. "I never asked. Any differences?"

"None that you'd feel," Kara replied, biting her lip as Lena's fingers slid home into her warmth. "Don't...don't go inside me, though."

Lena frowned a little. "Why?"

"I could break your fingers..." Kara dropped her head to Lena's shoulder in sudden embarrassment.

"Oh..." Lena rolled her head to the side and kissed Kara's cheek as best she could. "Okay. Not a problem." She explored what she could, then, figuring out how best to wring needy moans and gasps out of Kara, who was -still- wonderfully inside her and showing no signs of withdrawing. Lena was sure she wouldn't unless asked, so she rolled her hips gently against Kara's hand and kept exploring.

"Oh, oh Rao, right there," Kara sighed, nuzzling into Lena's neck as she hit just the right spot near what she assumed was Kara's clit. So she worked that spot deftly as Kara moaned and writhed above her.

"Give me another one, love," Lena murmured in Kara's ear. "One for me to savour."

"Lena," Kara whimpered.

"I love you, darling, give me another one," Lena said into Kara's ear. "One for me, that I didn't miss because I was flying so high thanks to you."

"Faster," Kara gasped. "Please."

Lena obliged. "Tell me what to do, baby. Tell me how to take you there." She gasped as Kara began thrusting into her again with intent.

"Let me feel you," Kara moaned, "let me..."

Lena did her best to tighten around Kara's fingers while still paying attention to how fast she had to move her own. "I'm all yours, Kara, be mine too..."

"I'm yours," Kara gasped, her breaths shorter now. "Yours!"

"Tell me again, baby," Lena intoned. "Tell me you're all mine."

"Lena...Lena, I love you, I'm yours!" Kara finally hit her peak and cried out, pulling her head up to claim Lena in a long kiss as she came.

Lena committed every movement, every cry, every breath to memory. Oh, she had weeks' worth of sweet recollections for when they were forced apart again.

When she'd safely guided Kara back down, Lena slowly pulled her hand back out, sucking on the fingers she'd used on Kara so she could commit another thing to memory: how Kara tasted.

Kara whimpered and bit her lip watching Lena do so. "Can I...?"

"Of course, of course," and Lena closed her eyes briefly as Kara slipped out of her, doing the same with her own fingers.

"Cuddle now?" Kara asked softly after she'd cleaned her fingers happily.

"Put me in bed and yes," Lena whispered back.

Stripped down to nothing at all and cozy underneath the blankets on Lena's bed, Lena worked one leg in between Kara's and looped the other on top, hooking around Kara's knees to keep them as close as possible.

"Think if I stayed here forever, I wouldn't have to be part of this awful charade anymore?" Kara sighed.

"I wish, because I'd stay with you," Lena replied softly. "But you have superhero duties, and I have supervillain duties. Where's your phone, love?"

"Back at home. Alex knows that if I left, I didn't bring it, because I didn't want to be bothered," Kara said bitterly.

"But Supergirl..."

"...is, as you know, perfectly capable of tuning in to her sister's voice if she hears her name," Kara replied firmly. "Which yes, she is scanning for in the back of her mind."

"And no one knows where you are?"

"Only one person, and I don't think she's inclined to tell anyone right now," Kara said, kissing Lena gently. "Is she?"

Lena shook her head. "No. She's a little preoccupied right now. Leave a message at the tone."

Kara chuckled and dropped her head, mouthing gently at Lena's neck. "Not how I imagined our first time, I'll admit."

"What did you imagine?" Lena arched her neck for easier access.

"A sunset, lots of candles, and a completely uninterrupted night, because this is all over and everyone's mad because of how we played them to keep them safe." Kara ran her hand up and down Lena's side possessively. "But I snapped. Seeing you in that lipstick today and not being able to truly touch you or kiss every last molecule of lipstick off...I think I deserve a medal for keeping my hands off you for so long."

"Mmmmm... I'll have my design team work on one," Lena replied lazily.

"And, Lena...?"

"Yes, my love?" Lena tangled her fingers in Kara's sinfully soft hair.

"I want to kiss you a lot lower than that."

"Hmm, right now?" Lena laced her tone with seduction.

"-Yes-."

"I taste good, do I?" Lena began to sit up, taking Kara with her by tugging on her hair.

"Better than anything," Kara replied darkly, licking her lips.

"Then you should kneel." Lena scooted herself to the edge of the bed, watching Kara's pupils blow at the gentle command.

Kara slid off the bed as best she could since Lena still wouldn't let her hair go, and let Lena settle in front of her, legs splayed on either side, exposing what she -craved-. She licked her lips again, hungrily.

"Go on," Lena said softly, adjusting her hold on Kara's hair so it stayed out of her face.

Kara dove in like it was the last meal she'd ever eat.

Lena tried to keep her screams down, for the sake of her own propriety (not that anyone on the floors below could hear), but Kara's tongue did things no human could and it was all for her benefit. She was three orgasms in (she thought) before she had to push Kara away forcefully.

Kara looked up at her, hurt forming in her sweet blue eyes.

"No, no, just give me a second, -god- how do you -do- that," Lena gasped, flopping back on the bed.

"Super speed?" Kara got up and laid down on the bed next to Lena. "If you don't like it, I won't--"

"Oh yes you -will-," Lena replied, rolling her head to the side to look at Kara, "but maybe not for as long as you just did. I'm -sore-!" She laughed, running a finger over Kara's lips. "You wear me out, Kara Zor-El."

Kara inhaled sharply. "Say my name again."

"Kara Zor-El." Lena smirked.

"One more time?" Kara quavered.

"You are the best lover I've ever had, -Kara Zor-El-."

"You...you saying my real name...Rao..." Kara couldn't help herself, she covered Lena's body again with her own and began kissing her passionately.

"Did I get the pronunciation right, darling?" Lena asked when Kara finally slowed down enough to let her take a proper breath.

"As close as a human tongue can," Kara sighed happily. "So close."

Lena smirked, losing herself in deep, seductive pools of blue. "I'll just have to keep it up then. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Zor-El?"

Kara took a long, shaky sigh. "I don't think it's possible for me to love you any harder than I do right this second."

Lena smiled up. "I'm afraid you might be the love of my life, Kara Zor-El."

Kara collapsed (carefully) and nuzzled into Lena's hair quickly to try and stem her happy tears. But then the reality of their situation hit her again, and she began to shake with anxious sobs. She wanted to give Lena a bracelet, she knew that if nothing else. A beautiful bracelet, just as elegant and classy as Lena was. But Lena was playing a dangerous game...they both were, but Lena so much more so. And she was a squishy -human-, a breakable, killable human being.

Kara's breath hitched painfully in her throat, and the sobs grew worse. If Lena was ever in mortal peril and Kara wasn't there--she'd said love of her -life- and Lena never said anything she didn't really mean--what if she--during all this crisis--

"Breathe, my love." Lena's voice broke through Kara's panic. "Breathe for me. Let me lay you back, Kara."

Kara went limp and allowed Lena to turn her over and put a pillow under her head. She tried to focus on breathing.

"Breathe for me, zhao." Lena smoothed Kara's hair away from her face. "Breathe?"

Kara sniffled. "What...what did you say?"

Lena kissed her forehead. "Khap zhao rrip, Kara Zor-El."

Kara's eyes widened. "You...how..."

"It was deemed necessary for me to know your language at one point, darling." Lena smiled down at her. "I'm rusty out of spite, but when this is over, I'd love intensive lessons."

Kara bit her lip hard. "Anything you wish for, zrheuiao. Anything."

Lena smirked. "What do you wish for?"

Kara smirked back. "Dhaikh khap."

Lena quirked an eyebrow. "Demanding."

Kara's expression morphed into cute. "Dhaikh khap zhao?" She fluttered her eyelids. She could barely believe her ears. Lena could speak -Kryptonian-. And she could understand it too, clearly. At least the important parts.

Lena smiled. "Zhi cheh." She kissed Kara tenderly.

"I'm just so scared for your life," Kara admitted softly when the kiss ended.

"I'm scared for yours, zhao," Lena whispered. "My brother knows so, so much about your cousin, and your planet, and how to destroy you. He made me learn Kryptonian, I thought, to help diplomacy if we found more pods." She shook her head.

"What was the real reason?" Kara reached up and caressed Lena's cheek.

"So--somatic reconditioning," Lena managed to stammer.

"Under Rao's light..." Kara couldn't even process that.

"Do you see why I'm scared?" Lena bit her lip. "What I'll be up against eventually."

Kara pulled her down gently into another kiss. "I do, but not yet. Right now it's just us, right here."

Lena traced Kara's jawline with her finger, a fond look creeping onto her face. "And there's a Super in my bed. -Finally-."

"Wish I never had to be anywhere else..." Kara smiled up at her.

"Me either. But I have you right now, zrhueiao," Lena purred, "and I'd like to keep you for as long as I can."

Yes, Kara was resolved as Lena kissed her again. She would get this amazing woman a bracelet as soon as it was safe.


	6. earthbender

Lena clung to Kara as they flew away, too tightly for propriety.

"Babe, if you want to fly with me, you can do it without angering ancient beings and jumping off a cliff," Kara murmured in her ear.

"Home, home, -please-," Lena chanted, her fear of flying too present to take Kara's lighthearted jokes for what they were.

"We're gonna have to go to the DEO," Kara replied.

"Home, your home first, no Hope there to see." Lena pushed her nose into Kara's neck firmly, closing her eyes and trying not to shiver from how cold this method of transport made her.

Kara touched down on her balcony a few moments later and carried Lena in, unwilling to let her go just yet. They couldn't touch the way they wanted to in public or around their friends, and so Kara craved the stolen moments when she could -hold- her love.

"That suit is unfair," Kara murmured in Lena's ear before sitting down on the couch with her still safely cuddled in a bridal hold. "It's so perfect on you."

"I'd let you rip it off me in thanks, but as you said, we have somewhere to be shortly." Lena turned Kara's face to her and kissed her, hot and needy and just slightly hurried.

"Wear it again sometime and I would love nothing better," Kara panted against Lena's lips.

Lena ran searching fingertips up and down Kara's neck, arms, and chest, sighing in disappointment as she ended up having to stroke the suit instead of Kara's warm, soft skin.

"Do you think we have time...?" Kara laid Lena's legs down over her lap and began to unfasten the burgundy slacks.

Lena bit her lip. "For that, always."

Kara slipped her hand inside and began to search for what she wanted. As her fingers hit silky slickness, both of them moaned.

"How are you so wet?" Kara wondered softly.

"You just saved my life," Lena sighed, "and my body does what it wants around you."

"Can we agree sometime to do -fake- peril scenarios for a change? I swear I lose years off my life whenever your heart rate spikes," Kara murmured into Lena's neck as she slipped inside easily.

"Tell everyone I'm no longer a Luthor," Lena managed to gasp. "Maybe then."

"Oh babe, that's the last thing I'd change about you," Kara sighed before claiming Lena's lips firmly.

Lena ended up with her face smashed into Kara's neck, one hand in beautiful golden hair and the other almost tearing the cape from her lover's back as she came with a whimper and several needy sobs.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," Kara mused. "How you feel, how you really feel and I'm taking you over the edge as I feel you around my fingers. Rao, it's everything to me, Lena."

"Just glad I can give that to you," Lena panted. "Waiting for the day when I can reciprocate..."

"For now, giving yourself to me is all I could ever want." Kara kissed her again with possession on her mind, and Lena writhed happily as she met Kara's tongue with hers.

As if on cue, Lena's phone chirped.

"I hate time," Lena snarled. "We never have enough!"

Kara sighed and buttoned Lena's slacks back. "DEO?"

"Yeah, but wait," Lena said, curling her arms around Kara's neck. "Why'd you say my being a Luthor would be the last thing you'd change?"

"Because you wouldn't be -you-," Kara replied softly. "You might not be as strong, or as brilliant, or as -good-. Your soul is beautiful in spite of what you've endured."

Lena's eyes filled with tears. "Kara..."

"I love you, Lena Luthor. I'd never change you."

They kissed softly, knowing they were out of time for now and it couldn't lead to more.

"I -might- change your brother out for a different model," Kara said, smirking.

Lena scoffed and pulled out her lipstick and compact to redo it. "I wonder what would have happened had your pod stayed on course with Clark's."

"Maybe things might have been different with him and Lex." Kara shrugged. "But I'd be almost fifty now, and a dirty old cougar you wouldn't give the time of day."

Lena stopped applying her lipstick, looked at Kara with shock, then burst out laughing.

They laughed together until Lena could finish restoring her face and hair to their pre-Kara look, and then, regretfully, Kara stood up with Lena in her arms and flew away to resume their dangerous plan already in progress.


	7. fortress of solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

"How much time do we have?" Lena asked as she and Kara stood inside the armory, having located the sonic cannon. "It won't take me long to alter this."

"If you're going to do what you have to do with Myriad, then less than an hour," Kara replied, scowling. "Because I have to set up the video recording the way you want it, too, and then Rama Khan has to show up again, and--"

Lena curled up to Kara, slipping her arms around the superhero's neck. "I'm trying not to feel it, but I'm cold, darling. So cold. It's cold in here and my heart has to freeze too."

Kara wrapped her arms warmly around Lena, and tried to hide her own trembling. "Now our hearts break for the rest of them to see. I don't want to, Lena. I don't want to!"

Lena pushed her frozen nose into Kara's neck, teeth chattering. "If they see us torn apart so badly, they'll play right into our hands."

Kara shuddered. "Babe, I'm so sorry, that ring is hurting me, it's too close, I'm sorry."

Lena broke away from Kara to place all her weapons on the same plinth with the cannon, shedding the hateful kryptonite ring that Kelex had called her on when they entered. It was necessary, but necessity didn't make it any less evil.

Kara caught Lena up again, tightly. "There is one place I can make warmer in here."

"Take me there, please," Lena managed to stutter out through her shivers.

Kara wrapped Lena in her cape and sped them to the bedroom Kal-El had created for her when she first landed on Earth.

When Lena unwound herself from Kara, she looked around, perplexed. "I don't see any heating."

"Fire," Kara said, motioning to the three fireplaces embedded in the walls. "It'll take a minute to warm up in here, but it will."

Lena sat on what was clearly the bed while Kara flitted about, putting flammables in each hearth and igniting them with her heat vision. She looked all around, noticing the lack of personal touches. This room was utilitarian, or unused, or both.

"There," Kara said, sitting down next to Lena and wrapping her in a fluffy blanket. "Give it a few minutes."

"Why do you need fireplaces?" Lena asked, trying to stop her teeth chattering.

"I don't," Kara replied softly. "But fire, to me, is friendly. Light and heat that dances in the air, uncaring what anyone thinks of it. I had these put in so I could be reminded of that."

Lena pulled her hair loose, and before she quite knew what she was doing, she rolled the hair tie over Kara's hand onto her wrist.

Kara gasped. "Lena! What...?"

"I'll make a true one after this is over, darling. And yes, I know what it means."

"Lena...zrheuiao..."

Lena looked up at Kara, immediately losing herself in loving blue eyes. She reached a hand up to caress Kara's cheek before closing her eyes and finding Kara's lips with hers.

Kara whimpered and pulled Lena as close as she could. They both knew this was their final time together before everything changed for Rao only knew how long, and Kara wanted to vomit at the thought of having to openly feud with the woman she loved more than life itself.

Lena tried to force the tears in her eyes to go back, dry up, whatever they needed to do so as not to spoil this final tender moment with her very own superhero. They were alone together in the last safe place on the planet, and Lena -needed- Kara's warm, loving hands on her bare skin one more time, before having to forsake her sanity for an unknown amount of time. A tiny, animalistic vestige in the back of Lena's brain swore she'd die without Kara's touch, Kara's kiss, Kara's love. That she'd shrivel up and cease to exist.

"I know there isn't much time, but Rao, Lena, let me make love to you?" Kara's voice was a desperate, whispered plea.

"Zhaol khap," Lena whispered back. "I'm yours now and forever, Kara Zor-El. Take me the way you've always wanted."

"I need red sun for that." Kara hung her head. "I won't able to control myself."

"But I want you to lose control," Lena's voice was just audible. "I want my Super to -take- what she wants, like I'm irresistible."

"You -are- irresistible, Lena," Kara replied softly. "But I'm scared I'll -hurt- you."

"Maybe I want to hurt," Lena said quickly.

Kara shook her head. "Don't ask me to do that, Lena. Not now. Not when we don't know what's ahead of us."

"Can't you be rough, just a little bit?" Lena bit her lip.

Kara scowled and shook her head. "Rao, I want to -mark- you, Lena. I feel like an animalistic jerk but--"

"-Yes-," Lena hissed. "Mark me as yours. Yours forever. If you do it where the coat covers, no one will see except us."

"That's really what you want?" Kara nuzzled into Lena's hair, feeling more than a little desperate.

"Please, Kara, please, I -need- it," Lena begged, kissing up and down Kara's neck frantically.

"Your wish is my command, love," Kara intoned softly.

Lena shivered as Kara laid her back on the bed. The room was warming nicely, and she knew she'd be comfortable once Kara had taken all her clothes off.

Kara nodded, eyes dark, as she began unbuttoning the heavy coat Lena had brought to wear. "The suit is still unfair, I want you to know that."

Lena smirked. "Rip the shirt. I have a coat, after all."

Kara's pupils blew at that, and although she did take the coat, blazer, and vest off properly, she locked eyes with Lena before ripping the shirt apart, buttons flying to random parts of the room.

Lena bit her lip as her desire flared. "Fuck, can you do that every time from now on?"

"Whenever we have the leisure," Kara purred, finishing the destruction of the shirt by ripping it down the back so Lena could shrug it off down by her wrists.

"I love you, Kara Zor-El." Lena surged up to capture Kara's lips in a hot, messy kiss as Kara unhooked her bra.

But Lena couldn't control her shivering once she was nude, and Kara realized with alarm that her lover's lips, having had the lipstick kissed completely off, were turning blue.

"Oh, -Lena-," Kara cried, folding the blanket around her and picking her up gently to go sit by the nearest fire.

"I'm okay," Lena whispered. "Promise."

"No," Kara murmured back. "Hang on."

Lena watched Kara turn into a blur, and a moment later all the bedding had been transported over and arranged next to the hearth.

"I'm sorry for the lack of elegance," Kara said as she pulled Lena into her lap again. "It doesn't suit you."

"You're with me, that's enough," Lena whispered back, cupping Kara's face in both her hands. "I just want you."

Kara slipped one hand inside the blanket as her other arm stayed strong around Lena's waist, holding her up. She bit her lip as her fingers brushed the soft, beautiful skin she craved. "Rao..."

Lena crossed her wrists behind Kara's neck and assumed a more stable position. "Put your -hands- on me, Kara, -please-!"

Kara kissed her and slid her other hand underneath the blanket, searching for softness and squeezing what she found, but gently.

Lena moaned into Kara's mouth. Her hands were cold, but the blanket was keeping her body warm, and who cared about her hands right now anyway? She wound her fingers into Kara's hair, trapping them together, and as she tugged slightly, Kara moaned herself and clutched at her hips a little harder.

"Take me, Kara," Lena murmured against Kara's lips, "before I break, darling -please-!"

"Never let you go, Lena, never." Kara laid her down again, still wrapped in the blanket, and nuzzled into it, finding Lena's cold-hardened nipple quickly and latching on.

Lena cried out at the sudden, welcome warm wetness and tugged on Kara's hair. "Kara, oh god!"

"Never let you go," Kara mumbled, intent on what she was doing. "Promise."

"I love you," Lena gasped as she let the sensation roll over her body. "I love you!"

"I love -you-," Kara replied clearly before pulling the blanket closed on the side she'd been working on and finding the other just as quickly.

Lena cried out again as she suddenly realized Kara wasn't sucking on her nipple this time, it was off to the side, and from the sudden burn she knew a bruise was forming. A mark, claiming her for Kara, and where only she would be able to see it. As she'd specifically asked for.

"Okay?" Kara asked, looking up and blinking.

Lena surprised herself with a snarl of pure need. "-More-!"

"Okay," Kara sighed happily, and returned her attention to Lena's torso.

Lena gasped, growled, and shrieked as Kara left more love bites, over and over, all over her torso before diving in at her core as if she were starving. Lena swore she would have pulled a human's hair right out by the second orgasm, but Kara only moaned against Lena's clit every time her hair was tugged, which kept Lena spiraling higher and higher each time before finally crashing down in ecstasy.

"Kara, Kara..." Lena panted, pulling up on the blonde locks she feared she'd never untangle herself from.

"Yeah, babe?" Kara looked up, messy and licking her lips and unbearably beautiful in Lena's eyes.

"Ride my face," Lena said, as commandingly as she could muster given her general bonelessness.

"What?" Kara frowned. "But...I could...and I want to keep..."

Lena shook her head. "-Kara-. Give yourself to me now. Please."

Kara inhaled deeply, shuddering with emotion. "If you're sure..."

"Kara Zor-El. Come -here- before I start to believe you don't love me."

Kara gasped and twitched the edges of the blanket back over Lena. "You play dirty."

"You know I love the new outfit but get it -off- already." Lena lifted her chin and leveled Kara with her best CEO stare. She was pretty sure the effect was ruined due to her basically being a fluffy burrito with a mildly angry expression, but Kara put her glasses back on obediently and the suit melted away.

Once the suit had been called back, Kara took the glasses off again, slowly this time, and shed her civilian clothing quickly. "Better?"

"You're a fucking -goddess-," Lena breathed. "I'll never get used to this."

Kara blushed and bit her lip. "Hopefully soon we have a lifetime for you to get used to it..."

Lena set her expression to CEO once again. "And little to no time now. I won't ask you again."

Kara blushed harder, but knelt down over Lena's face as she had been commanded to.

"Yes," Lena said firmly. "Come here, my love."

Kara let herself relax down, and then she almost shot through the ceiling as Lena's tongue touched her core.

"Easy, Kara," Lena soothed. "Come back, darling, come back to me."

Kara obeyed, and found herself screaming as she fell off the edge into bliss what felt like only seconds later.

"God, you taste amazing," Lena murmured. "More."

Kara was a screamer, and had always been a screamer. Here in the Fortress, she was sure that absolutely no one except Lena could hear her, and so she let go completely, allowing Lena to wring every last little gasp out of her with her amazing mouth.

"When this is over, I'm taking the DEO training room schematics and making red sun lamps," Lena purred as Kara fell off to the side away from the fire, snuggling up immediately. "I want to know how you -feel-."

"Not as good as you feel, I'm sure," Kara replied, sliding her hand inside the blanket to find the wetness she knew was waiting for her.

Lena moaned as Kara slipped inside her easily, rolling into her and clinging on now that her hands weren't immediately freezing. While it was in no way actually warm, the room was finally something less than pure ice.

"Give me one more like this, Lena, please," Kara begged as she worked her fingers inside. "I just wanna see you come from this."

"Harder," Lena choked out. "Deeper, can you go deeper?"

Kara could indeed go deeper, and soon there were fireworks behind Lena's squeezed-shut eyelids and kisses pressed everywhere on her face and jaw, over and over and over.

Then Lena's phone chirped across the room.

"Fuck," Lena spat.

"We did," Kara murmured, carefully nuzzling Lena's neck with her nose.

"We're out of time," and Lena choked up at that. Back to life, back to the dangerous game she was playing to keep everyone she loved safe. She looked down at her watch. "Rama Khan has locked onto our coordinates. Eight minutes, probably less."

"Fuck," Kara replied despondently.

"At least we got to, my love," Lena said, sitting up. "We have that."

"I hate this," Kara cried, pulling herself up and going to retrieve Lena's clothes from the bed. "Rao, I hate this!"

"Me too," Lena sighed. "No choice. Because of who we are."

"A Super and a Luthor. But we're miles beyond those dumb boys," Kara replied, handing items of clothing to Lena as she needed them.

"I can't imagine them doing this, that's for sure." Lena hooked her bra up and reached for her vest. But then she looked down, and saw all the love bites on her abdomen. "Wow, Kara."

Kara blushed fiercely and started pulling on her own clothes. "You said you wanted--"

"And I meant it," Lena said quickly, cutting Kara off. She ran her fingertips lightly over one and hissed a bit. "God, I'll have these for weeks. I'll touch them accidentally and think of you." She sighed happily, and began to button Kara's shirt for her. "I'm yours, Kara. These prove it, and they will keep proving it for quite awhile."

"I love you, Lena," and Kara's eyes filled with tears. "You are so, so good. A beautiful soul who deserves only love and soft things, and I'm not remotely worthy of you." She pulled the hair tie off her wrist and rolled it onto Lena's wrist.

"Don't say things like that," Lena whispered. "I have a reputation to uphold."

Kara bit her lip and nodded. "I don't want to do this, Lena."

"We have to. You promised to always protect me, and I promised to always keep you safe. So we have to go be horrible to each other where other people can see it." Lena pulled the compact and lipstick out of her coat pocket and set to reapplying the dangerously intense red. Dangerous for the villainous Luthor everyone except Kara believed her to be.

Now fully dressed, Kara put her glasses on, then snatched them off again so the suit would materialize around her.

"Hey, Supergirl," Lena said, smirking as she redid her ponytail. "Anyone ever tell you that you look good in blue?"

"Yes, but I think she's biased." Kara fastened the last button on Lena's coat for her, then sped around extinguishing the fires in the hearths.

"Once more into the fray, my darling love," Lena said, sadly. She stood up. "Miles to go before we sleep."

Kara sighed and laid one last soft, loving kiss on Lena's unblemished neck. "Miles to go without you, love of my life."

Lena closed her eyes and shivered. "Let me get into character, please."

"I'm a little scared of the kryptonite ice cage you said you were going to hold me in."

"It won't hurt, I promise. It's not even powerful enough to hold you, it just dampens your powers a little and shows up on your face in the vein pattern. It's the L protocol from earlier except laced with green k. I've also rigged it with a time limit, which if anyone asks, you managed to break my code and take it down. Do you think an hour abandoned here is enough to break poor Supergirl?"

"Considering she's already broken from lying to her best friend, definitely." Kara sighed.

"Good. I don't think I could stand to know you were trapped for any longer than that, darling. I'm worried about your claustrophobia. Should I turn down the time?"

"No. I'll live. It has to look authentic." Kara couldn't help herself, she brushed the back of her fingers over Lena's cheek.

Lena shivered and batted Kara's hand away gently. "I can't act evil if you keep doing that, darling."

Kara sighed again, smoothing her hand down Lena's coat sleeve. "A Luthor and a Super, saving the world...again."

"I love you," Lena said, infusing her tone with love and warmth. "And it will have to be over soon."

"I love -you-," Kara replied. "I guess...let's go do this."

Lena nodded. "Warning, Kara. What I'm going to say to you shortly is really going to hurt."

"I'll just cry," Kara said. "Knowing you have to leave me here is enough."

"Try to fight back a little with your words, all right?" Lena sighed. "Okay. Here we go."

They stepped back out into the hall, broken and wrecked adversaries for the sake of the long game once more.

As Kara cried, caught in the ice cage that wouldn't actually hold her if she tried, she lifted her hand to her chest and pressed the one specific spot just right of her crest, twice.

Two buzzes came back immediately.

Whatever was to come, they still had

Love.

so we'll keep this thing that we have   
in a jar and we'll hide it away   
like the fire in our hearts   
and we'll go our separate ways   
and hope that someday when we're free   
yeah we'll be   
relentlessly   
you and me


End file.
